


Nadie Es Perfecto (En El Amor)

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Master & Commander [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (consensual) overstimulation, Blackwatch Era, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gabe gives you a lesson in bacchata, Making Out In Public, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of mutual teasing, and it gives Gabe a heart attack, coffee addiction remains strong, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids), you almost behead yourself with Genji's katana, you love waking up with Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: You and Gabe finally have your first date and, as promised, you're going dancing before he takes you to bed.





	Nadie Es Perfecto (En El Amor)

**Author's Note:**

> When you get to the date part, I recommend listening to “Corazón Sin Cara” by Prince Royce to get in the right mood. It's what reader and Gabe are dancing to and the lyrics provided the title for this installment.
> 
> As the rating and tags suggest, there's explicit smut in this. If that's not your cup of tea, skip to the last scene once you hit the part of the date where they leave the club.
> 
> And, as always, a million thank yous to my outstanding beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley).

“Move!” you hissed at some fellow agents who were mingling in the hallway as you barrelled through.

 

After taking the stairs two at a time, you damn near sprinted into Blackwatch's kitchen and made a beeline for the kettle before prepping the French Press. In your haste to get caffeinated as quickly as possible, you hadn't even noticed that you weren't alone.

 

“You okay there, Agent?”

 

You closed your eyes as that familiar deep voice washed over you, suppressing a full-body shiver. Glancing over your shoulder, you fixed your commanding officer with a pointed look.

 

“I haven't had coffee yet,” you said. “At all.”

 

Gabriel's eyebrows rose in astonishment. “How is that possible?”

 

“I overslept, had to rush to get ready and managed to sweep my French Press straight off the counter. And, of course, today is the one day that I didn't have any Nespresso capsules at home.”

 

“Of course,” he repeated before cocking his head sympathetically. “You have my sincerest condolences for the untimely death of your coffeemaker.”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” you replied as you poured the boiling water into the French Press.

 

“So, do I have to clean up?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Considering you're not a morning person on the best of days, I assume there might've been casualties standing in the way of you getting coffee as soon as possible?”

 

Turning around, you leant back against the counter and rolled your eyes at him. “You're hilarious.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn't tease me while I'm still uncaffeinated, especially since you're standing there with your cup of coffee that is positively mocking me.”

 

“My cup of coffee is mocking you?”

 

“Yes. Can't you hear it cackling?”

 

“I believe that's the voices in your head,” he deadpanned but held his mug out towards you. “Here, have a sip before you completely lose it on me.”

 

You practically jumped forward and snatched it out of his hands. “Bless you!”

 

Taking a big gulp, you let out a contented purr as the rich flavour made your taste buds sing.

 

“Better?” Gabe asked, sounding amused.

 

“Yes,” you sighed before batting your eyelashes at him while handing the mug back. “You're such a good provider.”

 

Gabe gave you a lazy smile before he finished off his coffee. The hairs at the back of your neck prickled at the way he kept eye contact with you even as he put the mug down on the table and stalked towards you. If you hadn't already been leaning against the counter, you might've instinctively backed away. As he came to a stop in front of you, he quickly glanced at the door, making sure the coast was clear, before he cupped the back of your neck and dipped his head down for a hard kiss, swiping his tongue across the seam of your lips.

 

“Screw coffee. This is much better,” you murmured against his lips as you tugged on the drawstrings of his hoodie while rising onto your tiptoes as he grabbed your hips to pull you flush against him.

 

The bodily contact made your stomach flutter. When he slipped his tongue into your mouth you linked your hands behind his neck. You arched into him as he snogged you senseless and let out a muffled squeak when Gabe grabbed the backs of your thighs to lift you onto the counter without breaking contact.

 

You'd just wrapped your legs around his hips, allowing him to press even closer, when a loud whistle snapped Gabriel out of his daze.

 

He pulled away but you couldn't help but chase his lips before the fact that you were no longer alone with him fully registered.

 

“Ingrate,” Gabe said in an impressively neutral voice, staring the cowboy down as he dared him to say something.

 

Jesse, of course, took it as an invitation.

 

“Makin’ out with your agent in public,” he drawled before tutting exaggeratedly, “is that the kind of precedent you wanna set?”

 

Ducking your head, you glanced over Gabe's shoulder from under your lashes only to be met with the sight of a widely grinning Jesse who winked at you before he said, “Or are you simply givin’ out free kisses, sweet pea? 'Cause in that case--”

 

“Grab what you need and then get out,” Gabe ordered.

 

“As you wish, Commander.”

 

You rested your forehead on Gabe's shoulder and closed your eyes as Jesse strutted past the two of you. As if you had a sixth sense, your eyes snapped back open just as Jesse reached towards the French Press. Instinctively, you swatted his hand away.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Hands off my coffee!”

 

“What's wrong with you? You can allow me one cup, you made a litre, for fuck's sake!”

 

“McCree, I swear to God, if you put your hand on that French Press, I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

 

“Jefe? A ‘lil help?”

 

Gabe shrugged. “Desperate times call for desperate measures; she hasn't had any coffee yet. Believe me when I say that it's in the entire base's best interest if you don't fight her on this.”

 

“Huh, I see how it is… schmoozin’ the Commander by shovin’ your tongue down his throat _and_ hoggin’ the coffee,” he said to you with a pout. “Greedy.”

 

You watched Jesse like a hawk as he walked to the fridge and got an energy drink instead.

 

“I'll come back later and get coffee, by force if necessary,” he warned. “Resume smoochin’.”

 

“Finally, a good suggestion,” Gabe said quietly as he lifted your chin.

 

You smiled and gave him a quick peck before you said, “I really need coffee now.”

 

“I thought this was better than coffee?”

 

“It's pretty much 50/50. And that's a big compliment, my friend. My brain was addled from lack of caffeine and you did taste like coffee so that might've factored into the equation.”

 

Smirking, he nodded. “I get it and I think I can live with coming second to coffee on your list.”

 

You stayed on the counter and twisted around to fetch a giant mug from the cabinet while Gabe got you milk and finally poured yourself the first cup of the day.

 

“So,” he said as you took a sip.

 

“So?”

 

“Are you free this Saturday?”

 

“I believe I am. Why?”

 

“I'd like to take you out.”

 

“You would, huh?”

 

He hummed. “Interested?”

 

“Very. Where do you plan on taking me?”

 

“Dancing.”

 

“I know that. You mentioned it on the drive home from the carnival but where exactly?”

 

“I can't say.”

 

“You can't?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It's a surprise.”

 

“I don't like surprises.”

 

“Tough.”

 

“Gabe,” you whined.

 

“Gatita,” he replied, imitating your tone.

 

“Just tell me where we're going.”

 

“No.”

 

“But I need to know!”

 

“No, you don't.”

 

“Yes, I do. I cannot dress for _surprise_.”

 

“Whatever you decide to wear will be fine.”

 

“And risk wearing the wrong thing? I don't think so.”

 

“You'll survive.”

 

“You won't force me to listen to EDM all night, right?” you asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“No, I wouldn't do that to you. Or myself.”

 

“At least tell me what kind of dancing it'll be.”

 

He pursed his lips before he said reluctantly, “All I can say is that it doesn't require a black tie.”

 

“But --”

 

“Just wear a dress and you'll be fine, I promise.”

 

You frowned at him.

 

“Drink your coffee. We have training in ten minutes.”

 

“Fine. Be mysterious but if I end up wearing something completely wrong and embarrassing, it'll be your fault.”

* * *

 

You wiped the sweat off your neck with a towel as you walked towards the water cooler where Genji was already getting something to drink. When he saw you approaching, he poured you a plastic cup of water as well and held it out to you.

 

“Thanks,” you said, slightly out of breath from the round of conditioning you'd just completed.

 

“You wanna spar in a sec?” Genji asked.

 

“Can I try your katana first?”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on! I just wanna swing it a little!”

 

“You're gonna hurt yourself.”

 

“I'll be careful!”

 

“No, you're a hazard to yourself and everyone around you.”

 

“That's not true.”

 

“You need years of practice.”

 

“Might as well start now then.”

 

“We should start you with a wooden one.”

 

“Where's the fun in that?”

 

“The fun is that you don't kill yourself in the process.”

 

“Genjiiiii,” you whined, “I'll be your best friend. Please?!”

 

“You are my best friend.”

 

“Puuuhlease?”

 

“Fine,” he conceded with a sigh. “Just keep out of sight from the Commander. He'll have my head for letting you anywhere near it.”

 

You scoffed. “He isn't the boss of me.”

 

“No,” he said slowly, “him being the Blackwatch Commander means he pretty much is.”

 

“Oh, shush,” you said as your gaze was drawn towards Gabe.

 

He was circling a boxing sack. Shirtless. And sweaty.

 

Your mouth went dry as you watched the muscles in his back move with each swing he took and when he switched positions, you were treated to a view of his stomach. God, you wanted to trace those tight abs with your tongue. Your gaze dropped lower and you couldn't keep yourself from licking your lips as you followed the treasure trail leading down from his bellybutton to vanish beneath his low slung shorts.

 

“Stop eye-fucking him,” Genji said with a slight whine.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we're in public and other people would like to peacefully exercise without watching you drooling over their commanding officer.”

 

“But he's so very eye-fuckable,” you pouted. “And besides, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who was so insistent on me admitting that I have a thing for him?”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wanna witness your foreplay. I'm not a voyeur.”

 

You chortled. “Maybe it's time to broaden your horizons then.”

 

“No, thanks. I'm good.”

 

“Prude.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The object of your affection chose that moment to walk towards the two of you after grabbing a clean towel, cocking his head as yours and Genji's eyes snapped towards him. In response, you let your gaze travel over him in a deliberately slow caress. It caused him to smirk cheekily when you made eye contact and he returned the favour, pointedly biting his lip.

 

“Jesus,” Genji muttered. “You two need to resolve this sexual tension asap. It's suffocating.”

 

“That's the first good thing that's come out of your mouth today, ninja-boy,” you said huskily, not breaking eye contact with Gabe - who'd stopped in front of you - for a second.

 

He'd heard your answer and laughed throatily.

 

“You think you can keep it in your pants ‘til Saturday, gatita, or do I have to bend you over right here?”

 

Despite trying to play it cool, your breath involuntarily hitched at his suggestion.

 

“Well … since you're offering --”

 

“Alright,” Genji interrupted loudly, “you're officially making everyone uncomfortable--”

 

“You're the only one who's complaining,” you hissed at him.

 

“-- come on, perv, let’s spar. Maybe you can get rid of the excess energy that way “

 

“Spoilsport,” you said but followed him, prancing past Gabe with a purred, “see ya later.”

 

You yelped when his rolled up towel met your bum and shot him a glare over your shoulder.

 

“He hit me with a towel,” you complained to Genji.

 

“Well, he might have the right idea.”

 

Your mouth dropped open. “Excuse you?”

 

“Corporal punishment sounds like as good a way as any to tame you.”

 

“Tame me? Did your cybernetics malfunction and fry your brain or something?”

 

Trailing behind him, you could see his shoulders shaking from laughter even though the sound barely reached you as Jesse put on a show for some of the baby agents.

 

“Alright,” Genji said as he turned around and looked past you before freeing his katana from its sheath on his back. “Reyes is distracted so make it quick.”

 

Eagerly, you reached towards it, making grabby hands.

 

“And be careful!”

 

“I will! Now gimme!”

 

Reluctantly, he handed it over and you bounced in place as you took it from him.

 

“Be careful!”

 

You clucked your tongue at him. “Find a new tune, broken record.”

 

Placing your feet hips width apart, you slowly swung the blade. It felt a little unwieldy.

 

“Relax your wrists and put your right foot slightly behind the left one,” Genji instructed. “Good. Now turn sideways just a little bit. There you go. You want to swing it in an arc. Make figure eights to get a feel for it.”

 

You got more confident with each move, letting out a little whoop as you managed to rotate your wrist in a way that reminded you of a Jedi swinging a lightsaber. Of course it wasn't long before you became overconfident. In an attempt to swing the katana above your head, you lost your grip and it came crashing down. You were pushed backwards by Genji, who'd sprung forward, making you land on your bum just as you heard Gabe scream your name through the blood rushing in your ears and found yourself thinking how unusual it was for him to use your actual name.

 

The blade met the ground with a loud clang and your wide eyes met Genji's equally shocked expression before you were pulled up. Gabriel was right in your face, looking a little ashen as he cupped your neck.

 

“Are you okay?” he demanded to know while he went on to pat you down, reminding you of airport security, as he checked for injuries.

 

“I'm fine,” you said even though your tailbone hurt quite a bit. “Gabe, I'm fine. I promise. Everything's cool. Nothing happened.”

 

“Nothing happened?” he parroted in a voice that was a few octaves too high. “You almost beheaded yourself!”

 

“You're exaggerating.”

 

“The hell were you thinking?!”

 

“Gabe--”

 

The rest of your protest was smothered against his chest as he pulled you into a hug. You felt as though he was flattening you with the force he was using.

 

He was cradling the back of your head, as he told you quietly, though no less agitated, “¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto!” ( _You almost gave me a heart attack_.)

 

“I'm sorry,” you managed to say despite having the air pressed out of your lungs.

 

“I just lost ten years of my life.”

 

You could feel the thundering of his rapid heartbeat beneath your ear what with you being flush against his sweaty and very naked chest.

 

“I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.”

 

“Well, you did.”

 

“I said I'm sorry!”

 

“Stay away from anything sharp and pointy,” he ordered as he slowly let go of you, only to grab your biceps instead. “In fact, you're gonna stay right next to me for the remainder of training.”

 

“What? That's ridiculous! I was gonna spar with Genji!”

 

“Not today, you won't.”

 

“You're such a drama queen. Accidents happen, you know?”

 

Ignoring your protests, he said, “Stop talking.”

 

“But --”

 

“Shut it,” he snapped. “Come on, you can help Jesse and me instruct the recruits in hand-to-hand combat.”

 

Begrudgingly, you followed him to the ring where Jesse approached you, tugging on your braid.

 

“You trying to commit suicide in the most spectacular way, sweet pea?”

 

“No,” you grumbled. “I just wanted to feel like a Jedi.”

 

“Well, I think it's safe to say that the Force is not with you.”

 

“Alright, alright, you can all stop giving me a hard time now.”

 

“Promise you won't go near Genji's katana again,” Gabe said, throwing you a Look™ over his shoulder.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

He called two of his newest recruits to enter the ring as you started to wander over to the other side before you were pulled backwards by the back of your shirt.

 

“With me, at all times,” Gabe reminded you sternly.

 

“Oh boy,” you muttered under your breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing, Commander.”

 

“That's what I thought.”

 

He was never going to let you live this down.

* * *

 

You'd been right.

 

After training, Gabe had ordered you to do paperwork with him in his office where he could keep an eye on you.

 

Did you feel a little bit bad that you'd given him such a fright?

 

Yes.

 

Did you think he was overreacting?

 

Hell yes!

 

Nonetheless, you did as you were told, albeit with a lot of grumbling that had him glaring at you half-heartedly.

 

“Am I allowed to go get coffee?”

 

“What?” he asked, looking up at you with a frown. “Of course you can get coffee. Don't be absurd.”

 

“Are you sure?” you said slowly. “After all, I'll have to go all the way to the kitchen and handle boiling water and --”

 

He leant back in his chair with crossed arms and an expression he usually reserved for when Jesse had done or said something particularly moronic.

 

In response, you raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Don't turn this around by making it sound like I'm just being overprotective --”

 

“You _are_ overprotective.”

 

“Zip it, I'm not done talking,” he ordered.

 

“As you wish, Commander,” you mocked sullenly.

 

“You almost beheaded yourself --”

 

“I did not almost behead myself!”

 

“-- so I think it's only fair you get put into time out.”

 

“Time out? I'm not five!”

 

“You sure about that? ‘Cause you could've fooled me.”

 

Throwing your hands in the air, you conceded. “Fine. You're right. I was reckless this morning. It won't happen again. Can I please join the guys at the shooting range?”

 

“No.”

 

“Gabe! Come on!”

 

“You go get us coffee and then you come back here and sit your ass down where I can see you for the rest of the day.”

 

“For the rest of the day?!” you complained.

 

“You wanna make it tomorrow also?”

 

“No,” you muttered with pursed lips.

 

“No what?”

 

He was pinning you with one of those steely glares of his that sent most people running for the hills.

 

“No, Commander.”

 

“Well done, Agent,” he drawled. “Now go fetch coffee.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him at the word choice, knowing he'd used _fetch_ deliberately. The jerk.

 

“If you're not nice to me, I might - accidentally, of course - bring you the bad coffee.”

 

“The bad coffee?”

 

You hummed. “From the filthy, communal coffee machine not my beautiful French Press.”

 

“You wouldn't.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

Gabe smiled. “You do know that I can make you do paperwork for as long as I deem fit, right? Do you really want to risk that just for some petty revenge?”

 

Wrinkling your nose, you bared your teeth in a tiny snarl before turning on your heel and stomping out of the office.

 

And ran head first into Jesse.

 

“Whoa! What's gotten into you?”

 

“I'm forced to do paperwork for the rest of the day,” you pouted.

 

“You really freaked him out this mornin’,” Jesse said with a sympathetic expression.

 

“I know,” you said as you walked around him. “Aren't you supposed to be at the shooting range?”

 

“We're through and I wanted to ask jefe if we can teach the baby agents.”

 

“Look at you! Considering a change in career to become a teacher?”

 

“Someone's gotta do it, right?”

 

“And it wouldn't have anything to do with them treating you like you're a god?”

 

“They do treat me like that, don't they?” he whispered conspiratorially. “It's awesome.”

 

“Gabe's in his office.”

 

“Where you off to?”

 

“I'm demoted to making coffee runs.”

 

“Awwwww, poor baby!”

 

“He's being impossible.”

 

Jesse laughed at your petulant tone.

 

“Hey, you wanna hang out Saturday?”

 

“Can't.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I have a date.”

 

“Oooohh, jefe finally asked you out, huh?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Where is he takin’ you?”

 

“He won't tell me!”

 

“He won't?”

 

“No…,” you trailed off, cocking your head at Jesse thoughtfully before a sly smile appeared on your lips.

 

“Uh-oh, I don't like that look.”

 

“Jesse, darling?”

 

“Yes, dearest?”

 

“Do me a favour and try to find out where it is we're going on Saturday, will you?”

 

“I s’pose I could subtly ask him about his plans.”

 

“Excellent! Thanks, Jess!”

 

He made a silly little bow. “At your service.”

 

“You're the best.”

 

“Glad you finally realised that.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him but laughed.

 

“We were plannin’ on workin’ out Saturday mornin’. Wanna join?” Jesse asked.

 

“Oh, I would but I've got plans.”

 

He raised his eyebrows at you. “You can't possibly need all of Saturday t’get ready.”

 

“Of course not. But it is date related.”

 

“And what might that be?”

 

You smiled brightly at him. “Shopping.”

* * *

 

True to your word, you'd spent the entire Saturday morning looking for the perfect dress. Unfortunately, Jesse had not been able to find out anything from Gabe. The Blackwatch Commander had seen through his attempt at spying for you almost instantly and had refused to say anything and because of that you'd been hunting for something classy that would fit most occasions while keeping in mind that you needed to be able to move freely in it.

 

After hours and hours of combing every little boutique nearby, some of which had some very pretty dresses but none that blew you away, you finally found the perfect one. Initially, you'd been looking for something in red because a) you looked damn good in it and b) you tended to wear black almost everyday, even when you were off duty, so you would have liked Gabe to see you in something different. But, as luck would have it, the perfect dress came in black. Considering that it was a little pricey, you figured it was for the best that it was a timeless classic.

 

As you waited for the coat of red lipstick to dry, you spared a glance to admire your winged eyeliner - you'd learnt how to do the perfect liquid line ages ago - before you put on your black t-strap heels - well-worn but comfy enough to dance the night away in - and made sure that your updo was tight enough you'd be able to be hit by a tornado and it still wouldn't budge. You'd really wanted to have a sexy half-updo with big curls but if he was taking you to some crowded club, your hair would be sticking to your skin in no time at all so you'd decided to play it safe.

 

Putting on jewellery - sparkly art deco earrings and a bracelet in the same style along with the mood ring from the carnival - you ran your hands over your dress, pleased with the end result. The dress’ hemline almost touched the ankle straps of your heels in the back while the front sloped upwards to maybe a hand’s width below your knees due to the skirt being crossed over itself and draped in soft waves. The top had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline that showed enough decolletage to be sexy without being plunging.

 

Your leather jacket and a small purse that was no bigger than a clutch but had a long chain in place of a strap - holding your phone, wallet and keys - completed the outfit.

 

Taking a few deep breaths to quiet your rising nerves you spritzed on your favourite perfume just as the doorbell rang.

 

“Alright, get it together,” you murmured under your breath. “There's no need to be nervous. None at all. You got this.”

 

“Hi,” you said more breathy than intended as you opened the door.

 

“Hi yourself,” he greeted but you barely heard him since you were too busy ogling him.

 

Was it normal to lose basic brain functions just from staring at him?

 

You grinned at the fact that he was wearing all black also. And looking good enough to eat in his simple button up - why do rolled up sleeves make dudes automatically ten times hotter? - and fitted black jeans. Your gaze focused on the undone top buttons that put the hollow of his throat on display; you had the undeniable urge to lick that exact spot. Biting your lip as you tried to reign in your hormones, you couldn't help but already look forward to watching his back; you'd bet ten bucks that his arse looked delectable in that.

 

“We match.”

 

“We certainly do.”

 

“You brought me flowers,” you said, delighted if a tad surprised, having only now noticed the white roses. “Those are for me, right?”

 

“No,” he drawled, “I'm just carrying them around to show them the city.”

 

“Shut up,” you said with a laugh as you rolled your eyes. “You're not allowed to abuse sarcasm on our date.”

 

He scoffed before smirking at you. “I won't if you won't.”

 

You inhaled deeply after he'd handed the bouquet over. “Thank you. These are my favourites.”

 

“I know. I bribed Genji to tell me.”

 

“Oh, you did? I'd be mad at him if it weren't for a good cause. I'm gonna put them in water real quick. Wanna come in?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Did you rob the perfume aisle of a beauty shop or something?” he asked as he closed the front door behind him.

 

You blushed. “You rang when I'd just spritzed some on,” you explained defensively.

 

“Some?” he asked with a put-upon cough. “You sure you didn't bathe in it?”

 

“Hey! This,” you said as you waved your hand over your body, “takes a lot of effort, okay? And I did it all for you!”

 

“Bad time management skills, too, huh?”

 

Cocking your head at him, you pursed your lips before putting the roses in a vase.

 

“Maybe I should go put on my jammies and eat a pint of ice cream while I commiserate about how mean my date turned out to be.”

 

Gabe laughed as he stepped towards you, grabbing your hips. “I'm sorry, please don't do that.”

 

“M'kay, you're forgiven. This once.”

 

“I'm ever so thankful.”

 

“You better be,” you replied as you put your hands on his chest.

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

“Oh, definitely. In fact, I demand it.”

 

He leant in and you automatically closed your eyes, shivering when his hot breath ghosted over your lips. After a second or two, you squinted up at him.

 

“You forgot how to do kissing or something? ‘Cause I'll gladly volunteer to refresh your memory.”

 

“Am I gonna have your lipstick all over my face?”

 

“Nope. It's kiss-proof.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup. I wouldn't have worn any if it interfered with kissing.”

 

“Well, in that case...”

 

You involuntarily sucked in a breath as he finally claimed your lips. Sliding your hands up his chest to link behind his neck, you went on your tiptoes to press harder into him before biting his bottom lip. When Gabe pulled you flush against him by snaking one arm around your waist while he cupped the back of your neck with his free hand to tilt your head further, you opened your mouth for him and moaned when he stroked your tongue with his.

 

You were getting a little light-headed as your body heated up. Pulling away from him, you panted until you'd caught your breath enough to speak.

 

“Gabe?”

 

He hummed before he dipped down to press another kiss to your lips.

 

“If we don't leave now, we might as well just go straight to the bedroom.”

 

“What a tempting offer,” he purred and you couldn't have suppressed the full-body shiver if your life depended on it.

 

“Jesus,” you muttered. “You're too sexy for your own good.”

 

“You think I'm sexy, do you?”

 

“Duh,” you deadpanned. “If it took you this long to figure that out, I'll have to assume you're all looks and no brain.”

 

He laughed. “Alright, I might've noticed before. For a Blackwatch agent you're not all that subtle.”

 

“Oh, and you are?!”

 

“Not when it comes to you,” he admitted. “We should work on that.”

 

“We sure should. But not tonight.”

 

“No, not tonight. You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, let's head to our mystery destination.”

 

He took a step back and looked down your body. Usually, when a dude did this they were checking out your boobs but Gabe's gaze had dropped much lower.

 

Raising an eyebrow, you asked, “What?”

 

“I'm just wondering if heels count as weapons,” he pondered. “They are kinda pointy. Can you change into flats since we know how incompetent you are with sharp, pointy things? I'd like an accident-free evening.”

 

You swatted at him. “Shut up!”

 

Gabriel roared at the high-pitched screech that had left your mouth as he evaded your punches.

 

“I’m sorry. Did you say something? I saw your mouth open but if a sound accompanied the action, I think it was too high for humans to hear.”

 

“Reyes!”

 

“C'mon,” he said, grinning, as he took your hand.

 

“You're supposed to be nice to your date, you know?” you pouted sullenly as you followed him outside but not before you grabbed a bag that you'd put next to the wardrobe.

 

“What is that for?”

 

You smiled slyly. “Overnight bag.”

 

He licked his lips. “You’re that sure you'll get lucky  tonight?”

 

“I sure hope so. I had everything waxed, after all.”

 

He blinked silently at you for a few seconds. You thought he looked like someone whose brain had just short-circuited and you took great pleasure in that.

 

“Everything everything?”

 

“Yup. I'm as smooth as a baby's butt right now.”

 

He gulped audibly.

 

“What else do you have in store for me tonight?”

 

“Don't change the subject.”

 

“What?”

 

“You're getting off track. I was just calling you out on not being nice to me.”

 

“You can't tell me you're smooth _everywhere_ and that you did it just for me and expect me to keep following the conversation.”

 

“No self-restraint, huh?”

 

“And besides,” he continued, ignoring you, “I am being nice. I picked you up and brought you flowers and everything, didn't I?”

 

“Now, if only you could hold a pleasant conversation.”

 

“You look stunning, cariño.”

 

“Pity compliments. Great.”

 

“You're very hard to please, aren't you?”

 

“Oh, I wouldn't say that,” you said slowly. “If my partner is good at what he does, I'm very easy to please.”

 

Gabriel gave you a look that was so heated, it sent a thrill down your spine as the muscles in your abdomen tightened.

 

“We'll be testing that theory later.”

 

You audibly gulped, causing him to smirk as he held the car door open for you.

 

“I'm gonna hold you to that,” you said as he got in the driver's seat and started the car while you put your bag on the backseat. “So, tell me!”

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Has this been eating you up?”

 

“No…”

 

He looked over with a grin. “You'll see in a minute.”

 

“Gabe!”

 

“You're very impatient.”

 

“I hate not knowing!”

 

“Duly noted.”

 

You both remained silent for a few minutes.

 

“Why won't you tell me?!” you whined.

 

“Because I enjoy teasing you.”

 

You tried not to smile indulgently but failed miserably. Almost fifteen minutes went by with you chatting about meaningless things before he slowed down. You perked up as he searched for a parking space.

 

“Is this it?” you asked, looking at a squat, red brick building that didn't have a visible sign but was decorated with string lights. There was a line outside. Looking at the diverse assortment of people waiting in line, you were relieved when you saw some of the women in similar getups as yours.

 

You exited the car once Gabe had parked and were greeted with a sigh from him as he joined you.

 

“I would've opened your door,” he grouched as he pointed his key and locked the car with a double beep.

 

“I know,” you said placatingly as you hooked your arm under his. “I'm just so excited!”

 

He laughed as you stopped at the end of the line only to gently pull you forward.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Going inside.”

 

“Oooohh, are you going to bribe the bouncer?”

 

“No need.”

 

You raised your eyebrows expectantly at him.

 

“Mark is an old friend.”

 

“Come here often with your dates?” you teased.

 

He nodded earnestly. “Every weekend.”

 

“I call bullshit. You work most weekends.”

 

“Too true.”

 

Gabe gently freed his arm from your grip to clasp hands with Mark the bouncer. They did that macho dude thing where they don't exchange a proper handshake but hit each other on the back and you couldn't suppress your smile.

 

After a few pleasantries, Mark opened the door, letting music spill out, and nodded at you. “Have fun.”

 

“I'll try not to injure anyone with my abysmal dancing,” you quipped, making both men laugh before Gabe ushered you inside.

 

“Give me your jacket.”

 

He helped you out of it and handed them over to the coat check lady.

 

“Thank you,” you said as you slid your purse's string over your head.

 

“You're welcome. Ready?”

 

“You bet.”

 

As you entered the club, the overwhelming sense was _warmth_. The interior was painted in deep reds with a bar taking up the left side of the room - which was illuminated from behind - and a glossy, hardwood dancefloor was opposite it, taking up most of the room. To the sides were little archways that had booths in them with benches that were upholstered in the same red velvet that was typical for seats at the cinema. Above those archways was a gallery that undoubtedly offered more seating. Its railing was decorated with string lights.

 

Upbeat music was playing and the dancefloor was filled but not overcrowded.

 

Gabe had his hand at the small of your back, guiding you towards the bar.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I like it!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“But?”

 

You bit your lip as you glanced at the people showing off their effortless dance skills.

 

“I feel like I should warn you that I won't be able to do that,” you admitted sheepishly, jutting your chin at the dancefloor.

 

He grinned widely. And a little diabolically, you thought.

 

“I'll show you, don't worry.”

 

You took a deep breath. “I'm gonna need alcohol first.”

 

“On it. Pick your poison.”

 

You hummed thoughtfully, looking at the blackboard behind the bar that served as a menu.

 

“I'll have a Cuba Libre, please,” you said.

 

Might as well go for it and embrace the ambience, you thought.

 

“Shall I ask for extra rum? Make it quick and painless?”

 

You had the urge to stick your tongue at him due to his teasing tone.

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

 

“Would it help?”

 

“For the dancing? Maybe.”

 

“Maybe I should order you tequila shots instead. Just to make you agreeable.”

 

“You know it's not necessary to ply me with alcohol, right? I'm already going home with you.”

 

“Yeah, I figured when you brought an overnight bag.”

 

You rose onto your tiptoes, leaning into his side, and whispered in his ear, “I also bought new lingerie just for tonight. Would be a shame to waste it.”

 

You saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. Clearing his throat, he ordered while you smirked.

 

“You're looking a little hot and bothered, Commander Reyes,” you purred.

 

Turning towards you as you waited for your drinks, he drawled, “More than a little.”

 

“Any way I can help with that?”

 

“Oh, I can think of a few.”

 

“I'll hold you to that.”

 

“Please do.”

 

You couldn't wait to get your hands on him. Or feel his hands on your body.

 

He handed you your drink and clinked your glass with his.

 

“Cheers.”

 

“Cheers!”

 

After taking a big gulp, you hummed appreciatively.

 

“Just so you know,” you said, “there's a good chance of you having to feed me before the night is over.”

 

His lips quirked into a smirk and you cut him off as he opened his mouth.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter!”

 

Laughing, he asked, “Prone to getting the munchies, are we?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 

“Good,” you said approvingly. “Cause that's the only time I might get hangry.”

 

“Hangry?”

 

“You know, angry because of being hungry. Hangry.”

 

“Of course, my mistake,” he said drily.

 

Your eyes kept wandering to the dancers. They all looked intimidatingly good at this and you had the sneaking suspicion you were going to make an absolute fool of yourself. Wondering if there was a possibility Gabriel might dump you during your first official date for being embarrassingly bad at moving your body like that, you bit your lip nervously.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Huh?” you asked, tearing your eyes away from the floor and looking at him. “Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine. Never been better.”

 

He arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Yup. I'm great. And relaxed. Completely chill.”

 

His lips quirked upwards the tiniest bit, making his goatee twitch a little while the corners of his eyes crinkled as he valiantly tried not to outright laugh at you.

 

“Yeah, I can tell,” he drawled. His eyes were alight with mirth. “Your shoulders are that tense because you are the definition of relaxed.”

 

Sighing in defeat, you shrugged. “I might be a teeny, tiny bit nervous.

 

“No!” he gasped, clasping his chest dramatically. “You don't say!”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Don't mock me.”

 

“You'll be fine,” he assured you with a gentle smile.

 

“You sound confident.”

 

“I am. Told you I'd show you and I will. It's not difficult, I promise.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” you muttered, pouting a little.

 

“Gatita,” he murmured, cupping the back of your neck reassuringly, “it'll be fine.”

 

Searching his face for any signs of deceit, you gave a small nod and finished your drink.

 

After putting the empty glass on the bar, you took a deep breath, squared your shoulders and announced, “I'm ready. Let's do this.”

 

He chuckled. “You look like we're about to go into battle.”

 

“Well, it feels remarkably similar.”

 

He put his coke next to your glass and slid his hand from your neck down your spine to the middle of your back, applying a little pressure, to lead you onto the dancefloor. His warm, calloused palm sent a shiver through you as goosebumps erupted on your skin.

 

When you'd found a place at the edge of the teeming crowd, he took your hands.

 

“Alright, how much do you know?”

 

“Nada.”

 

“That's not true. Tell me.”

 

“I had ballroom lessons for cotillion but we only had a brief introduction to salsa so I learnt the most basic of basic steps nearly fifteen years ago and other than the Viennese waltz, I'm only good at foxtrot and cha cha.”

 

“So we're basically starting from scratch with this.”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Lifting your right hand, you automatically put your left hand on his shoulder to go into closed position with perfect posture. You hadn't been kidding about cotillion. But instead of leaving his other hand on your waist, he slid it around and up until he was cupping your bare, left shoulder blade. The skin to skin contact was nice and you almost purred as your eyelids fluttered.

 

Gabe cocked his head at you. “Did you ever take ballet lessons?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

Smiling, he shook his head. “Loosen up. Bend your knees a little and allow your hips to sway but keep the tension in your upper body.”

 

A small frown appeared between your eyebrows as you concentrated on following his instructions.

 

“The style I'm gonna teach you is called bachata.”

 

“It originated in the Dominican Republic, didn't it?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, sounding surprised.

 

You smirked up at him. “Just because I don't know how to do it doesn't mean I don't enjoy watching it.”

 

“It is an 8 step dance like salsa and can be danced in closed or open position. We'll stick with closed for now. It'll be easier to guide you. Listen to the music, I know you've got rhythm. Just move your hips in time to the beat for now.”

 

Well, that was easy enough.

 

He was right. You'd never had a problem with finding the beat and so you did the basic steps for the mambo - you'd watched _Dirty Dancing_ a gazillion times, okay? - to get a good feel for it, making Gabe smile and nod approvingly.

 

“Okay, so the basic steps: step to the left on the first beat, then bring your right foot next to your left one on two. You should lift your leg a little higher and kind of stomp it on the ground while still keeping your right foot rather close to the ground. Just lift it a little and with a smooth motion bring it close to your left foot. On three, take another small step to the left. At the fourth beat, raise your right foot off the ground slightly. Now as you do this step at the fourth beat, you need to pop your right hip a little bit. That's the main characteristic of bachata. And then we repeat the same steps moving to the right side.”

 

You kept a strong grip on his hand, using him as your life line as you tried to figure out how to do the hip movement right. The steps were easy enough, of course, but you were so focused on lifting your hip on the fourth beat that it looked rather stilted and jerky.

 

“You're way too tense. I need you to relax and let your body move to the beat. Feel the music just like you did earlier. I got you.”

 

Easier said than done. But as you moved from side to side, he gave you subtle pulls and pushes, especially with the hand on your shoulder blade, and, slowly but surely, you began to blindly follow his lead which made it so much easier.

 

“Better. Try not to think too hard about it. You got the steps, now it's all about the hips, gatita.”

 

**Y ya me contaron** (And they've already told me)

 

“Oooohh, I love that song!” you cooed as _Corazón Sin Cara_ began to play.

 

**Que te acomplejas de tu imagen** (That you’re self-conscious about your appearance)

 

“Yeah?”

 

You hummed. “I learn Spanish lyrics by heart to improve my Spanish.”

 

“Not a bad idea.”

 

Clicking your tongue, you nodded slowly at him. “I'm very clever, didn't you know? In addition to all this sexiness you also get a chick with a brain.”

 

“And so humble, too. You're just full of good qualities, aren't you?”

 

“Like I said, I'm quite the catch,” you quipped as you got used to the rhythm.

 

After a few runs of the basic steps, Gabriel began to turn with you and, at first, you stumbled and knocked both of you out of step. Cringing, you apologised to him but Gabe took it in stride, deftly getting you back on course.

 

“Vale, relájate. Deja de pensar y respira hondo.” ( _Okay, relax. Stop thinking and take a deep breath_.)

 

You aimed a wry smile up at him. “Trying to soothe me by speaking Spanish?”

 

“¿Está funcionando?” ( _Is it working?_ )

 

“Sí que lo es,” you admitted, making him smile. ( _Yes, it is_.)

 

**Y el corazón, No tiene cara**  
(Literally: And the heart has no face/Idiomatically: And love is blind)  
  
**Y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar**  
(And I promise you that our relationship will never end)

 

Whether you were a quick learner or Gabriel was just a really strong partner, you weren't sure but halfway through the song, you easily followed his lead and got swirled across the dancefloor. He surprised you by adding little extras like switching to open position and making you do spins without him. It was fun and you were grinning as that hip movement became almost instinctual. So much so that you were singing along to the lyrics.

 

**Y por creer que tu eres fea te dedico esta canción** (And for believing you're ugly, I dedicate this song to you)  
  
“You really do like this song,” he said with a chuckle.

 

You nodded and kept singing as he pulled you closer.

 

**Y el amor, vive en el alma** (And love lives in the soul)

 

Gabe dipped his head and brushed his lips across your jaw before kissing your neck, making your breath stutter before he murmured the next lines into your ear.

 

**Ni con un deseo sabes que nada de ti ir a cambiar** (I wouldn't change anything about you even if I could)

 

**Nadie es perfecto, en el amor**  
(No-one is perfect when it comes to love)

 

You'd closed your eyes while tightening your grip on his hand and shoulder as you listened to his husky voice. The way the words rolled off his tongue did unspeakable things to you. As the final chorus played, you did a body roll against him that had him audibly sucking in his breath. Smiling wickedly, you glanced up at him only to be met with a look that was the epitome of smouldering.

 

It made your stomach dip.

 

You reached up to pull him down for a kiss and shivered when he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

 

It was impossible to say how much time passed while you only had eyes for each other. You didn't even stop to get anything else to drink as you were much too wrapped up in watching him move to the music and getting turned on by the way his hands felt on your body.

 

The next song you were actively aware of was unknown to you but it was slow and sultry with a thumping bass that seemed to echo your heartbeat. Gabe pulled you even closer until there wasn't any space left between you. You kept up the basic rhythm of bachata but, really, you were just grinding against him now as you sneaked kisses and took the opportunity to shamelessly feel him up.

 

“Someone's impatient,” he purred as his hands slid down, settling indecently low on your hips.

 

Biting your lip, you rubbed his nose with yours.

 

“You have no idea,” you whispered, returning the favour of driving him crazy as you allowed yourself to ease your fingertips beneath his shirt to trace his collarbones.

 

“Careful, gatita. I really want you in my bed but if you keep this up, the club's bathroom might have to suffice.”

 

Smirking, you bent your knee and pulled your leg up until you hooked it around his muscular thigh. The slightly rough texture of his jeans against the inside of your stocking-clad leg sent a delightful shiver through your already overheated body. Gabe grabbed the back of your knee before skimming his hand upwards to just beneath your arse - moving from stocking to bare skin - and you stopped breathing for a second as he rubbed his thumb back and forth.

 

You knew you were getting wet for him from that action alone.

 

“Gabe?”

 

Though you'd tried to keep your voice steady, it came out as a whimpered plea.

 

Smiling lazily at you, he arched a questioning eyebrow as he hummed low in his throat.

 

“Take me home. Please.”

 

In response, he gave you a hard kiss as he shifted his hand until his fingertips brushed your clothed heat. Your hips bucked from the light contact.

 

“Gladly,” he growled against your lips.

 

He almost dragged you out of the club. His undisguised eagerness made you laugh. Not that you felt differently. The entire time, he'd kept one hand on you, even as you waited for your jackets, and you couldn't help but lean into him, seeking his touch.

 

Once you were in his car and he'd pulled away from the curb, he put his hand on your knee. You'd just opened your mouth to say something when he dragged his palm upwards and stopped just shy of the apex of your thighs. It caused you to let out an embarrassing squeak that made him laugh huskily at you.

 

“Gabe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are Overwatch agents protected from speeding tickets if it's an emergency?”

 

“There's usually some room to play.”

 

“I declare this an emergency then.”

 

“And what kind of emergency would that be?”

 

You could hear the laughter in his voice and when you turned to look at him, you noticed he was smirking.

 

Taking a deep breath, you forced yourself to sound nonchalant. “Your Agent is in desperate need of full-body skin-to-skin contact. For medical reasons.”

 

He squeezed your thigh as he chuckled.

 

“Well, in that case, I better start breaking a few laws, huh?”

 

Biting your lip to contain your grin, you covered his hand with yours and said, “I think that would be wise.”

 

True to his word, he sped up and you felt something suspiciously similar to butterflies in your belly. You didn't know where he lived so you had no way of knowing whether or not you'd arrive soon but your mouth went dry at the thought of finally getting into bed with him.

 

It felt like this had been a long time coming and you had to actively grind your jaw in order not to let out a whoop or something similarly embarrassing when he pulled into what you assumed was his driveway. Once again, you didn't wait for him to open your door. Instead, you practically leapt out of the car and jumped him when he opened his mouth to berate you.

 

Gabe's sound of surprise was muffled against your lips as he caught you - thank God for military training instilling quick reflexes in him - and began to walk to the front door with you hanging onto him like a koala bear as you pushed your tongue into his mouth. He flattened you against the door while attempting to get his key into the lock and reluctantly tore his mouth from yours with a curse in order to see what he was doing. You finally gave in to the urge you'd had since he'd picked you up and dipped your head to lick the hollow of his throat before you nibbled on his collarbone, making him moan. Just as you dragged your teeth up his neck, the door swung inwards and you almost fell. Gabe managed to keep you both upright with a few unsteady, stumbling steps. Once he'd regained his footing, he kicked the door shut behind him and carried you through the dark hallway.

 

Normally, you'd be curious to see what his house looked like but there were more pressing matters requiring your attention. Namely, the hard bulge your crotch was pressed against since you'd sagged a little in his hold after the near crash. You rolled your hips ever so slightly while kissing his neck and felt yourself clench from the friction. The angle didn't allow you to stimulate your clit but just feeling him hard and ready between your thighs made you pant into his ear.

 

“Sounding a little desperate there, gatita,” he drawled hoarsely.

 

You didn't even bother denying it.

 

“I need you,” you pleaded, “now.”

 

“That so?”

 

He'd carried you into his bedroom by now and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, damn near crushing you underneath him if he hadn't caught himself. You looked up at him from under lowered lashes with flushed cheeks and licked your lips provocatively, delighting in the fact that his eyes were glued to your tongue.

 

“Please,” you whispered.

 

“Please what?” he murmured as he leant down to kiss you. “What do you want me to do to you, gatita? Tell me.”

 

“Touch me.”

 

“Touch you where?”

 

“Wherever you want.”

 

“Wherever I want? Now that's an offer I can't refuse.”

 

Gabe shuffled back until he was kneeling between your legs and you mewled in protest at the lack of contact but he only smirked at you as he began to take off your heels. Following his lead, you wriggled out of your jacket and then pouted up at him.

 

“Can you unzip me, please?”

 

He'd dropped your shoes onto the floor and made eye contact with you while he took of his clothes until he was naked from the waist up. You sucked in a shuddering breath as you ogled the impressive muscles bared for your viewing pleasure as you sat up. Gabe reached behind you and slid down the zipper of your dress, making sure to trail his fingertips down your spine. Your legs were still loosely wrapped around his hips and you pulled him closer when his teasing made you shiver violently.

 

Brushing the straps off your shoulders revealed that you hadn't worn a bra since there'd been one built into your dress which now pooled around your hips. He firmly stroked back up your spine before he undid the clasp.

 

“I thought you said you'd bought new lingerie?” he murmured.

 

“I did. Just not a bra.”

 

His gaze was fixed on your breasts and you squirmed a little, becoming self-conscious. Then he placed his hand on your sternum and pushed you to lie down before divesting you of your dress entirely.

 

A miniscule black thong and a matching garter belt met his gaze. You weren't usually one for thongs but you'd wanted to impress him.

 

“¡Dios!” he breathed. “Intentas matarme, ¿verdad?” ( _God! You're trying to kill me, aren't you?_ )

 

“I'd hoped you'd like it,” you said with a smirk as you reached up, grabbing the nape of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. “Take off your pants.”

 

He chuckled against your lips. “Bossy.”

 

Instead of replying to that, you reached for his belt but not before you raked your nails down his tight abs.

 

“You have no idea how often I've fantasised about touching these.”

 

“Have you now? Do tell me more.”

 

“I'll do you one better. If you take off all your clothes now, I'll show you what I've been imagining all these weeks.”

 

You could feel him smile against the sensitive skin of your neck as he pressed kisses down your throat, to your sternum, between your breasts and in a straight line down to your navel before licking a teasing stripe from the edge of your thong up to beneath your belly button. At your shaky inhale, he glanced up at you with his lips still touching your stomach and you almost had an aneurysm right then and there. Having him so close to your core and looking at you with lust-blown pupils was enough to make your heart skip a beat.

 

“Let's be efficient about this, shall we? Better get you completely naked as well since I'm down here already.”

 

“Whatever you say, Commander.”

 

“Whatever I want, whatever I say… I gotta tell you, I like it.”

 

“I can be very agreeable.”

 

“I can see that. This a completely new side of you.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him as he unsnapped the suspenders and motioned for you to lift your arse so he could take belt and thong off of you.

 

“Guess you hadn't found the right buttons to push before now.”

 

He chuckled throatily.

 

“Oh, I know exactly what buttons to push, mi amor,” he told you as he rolled down your stockings.

 

“Come here, please,” you said, reaching for him.

 

Pressing a kiss to the inside of your knee, he dragged his lips upwards - making you squirm from the ticklish sensation of his goatee - and you couldn't help but moan as he playfully bit into your inner thigh. Your back arched off the bed when he slid his tongue through your wetness, parting your slit until he suckled on your already engorged clit.

 

“Like that, do you?” he asked smugly before putting your legs over his shoulders and diving back in.

 

For once, you really wished Gabe didn't have a buzz cut because you desperately needed to hold onto him but, instead, you fisted the duvet beneath you as he began to lap at you. He circled your entrance with his tongue before licking back up to your clit. When he sucked your hardened nub into his mouth once more, your hips bucked up of their own accord. You'd barely recovered from that sensation when he pushed a thick finger into you. Gently but firmly, he fucked you until the pace of his hand matched his sucking.

 

Heat spread through your veins as the tension in your abdomen coiled tighter. He switched to flicking your clit as he added a second finger into your cunt, causing you to let out a shaky whimper that turned into a strangled keen when he twisted his hand and crooked both digits deep inside you before dragging them along your quivering walls until he hit that special cluster of nerves most men wouldn't be able to find even if they had a map. He kept thrusting like that, scratching across your g-spot with blunt nails and calloused fingertips and you were pretty sure you were going to lose your mind.

 

It felt incredible and though you'd been able to stimulate your g-spot yourself, it was a very, very different experience when it was someone else doing it. Your breath caught in your throat as tears shot into your eyes because it was almost too intense. Somehow this was both the best and the worst feeling you'd ever felt and before you knew it, your orgasm rushed through you, locking every muscle in your body, as you came on his fingers while he kept sucking on your pulsing clit.

 

You were panting, desperately trying to get enough air into your lungs as pathetic little mewls fell from your lips while you twitched. Gabe had slowed down considerably, allowing you to ride out your orgasm before he gave your clit a last lick that made you spasm.

 

A light sheen of sweat was covering your body. You had your head thrown back as a slightly hysterical laugh bubbled up.

 

“That was incredible,” you exclaimed, angling you chin down to look at him.

 

Gabriel had just pulled his fingers out of you and smirked at you before putting them in his mouth. And just like that you were rendered speechless as your cunt throbbed in response to him licking his fingers clean.

 

“We're not done yet. Not even close,” he said as he slid your legs off his shoulders to wrap them around his hips.

 

“Who's trying to kill whom now?” you quipped weakly as he settled on top of you.

 

Lightly grabbing your throat, he pressed his lips to yours. Despite yourself, your cheeks heated up as you tasted yourself on his tongue.

 

“Are you blushing?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He huffed a laugh as he cocked his head and scraped his teeth across that spot just beneath your ear. You made a pleasured sound, craning your neck to give him more access.

 

“Another sweet spot found,” he murmured into your ear.

 

Humming breathlessly, you said, “That's a really good one.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

You closed your eyes and moaned as he sucked a love bite into said spot.

 

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

 

Making eye contact, you said, “I’m on permanent birth control. And we’re both clean, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“No need for protection then,” you decided, kissing his jawline and then added teasingly, “Unless it'll be too overwhelming for you to fuck me without any barrier. Wouldn't want to cut the sex short.”

 

Laughing, he reached between you to position himself at your entrance.

 

“Even if that were to happen you're forgetting one very important thing,” he said while he pushed into you.

 

“And what's that?” you asked, panting from the exquisite torture of being stretched open by his thick cock.

 

“Super soldier stamina,” he told you smugly. “I'll be good to go for another round in no time at all.”

 

“Fuck!” you hissed in response to the picture he painted and the feeling of him inside you.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Yesss!”

 

He softly rocked his hips, sinking into you inch by inch. You were still sensitive from the orgasm he'd given you and kept clenching around him which, in turn, made him grunt. Maybe your pleasure-addled brain was playing tricks on you, but you were sure you'd never taken anyone this big. Finally, he was fully sheathed and he stilled within you as he kissed you deeply.

 

“Ready?”

 

You nodded.

 

“You sure?”

 

Narrowing your eyes at his taunting, you brushed your lips against his and whispered, “¡Fóllame!” ( _Fuck me!_ )

 

You could've sworn you saw his pupils dilate even more.

 

“¿Quieres que joda contigo?” ( _You want me to fuck you?)_

 

“Please shut up and do me already!”

 

“Como tú quieres, gatita.” ( _As you wish, kitten._ )

 

You wrapped your legs more firmly around him, digging your heels into his arse as he started to thrust. It felt good and you smiled but judging by the frown he was aiming at you, he wasn't sharing your opinion. You opened your mouth to ask him what was wrong just when he slid his arm underneath your hips and changed the angle at which he was penetrating you. All of sudden, a bolt of white-hot pleasure set your nerve endings alight, causing you to dig your nails into his biceps. The adjusted position had his cockhead catching on your g-spot every time he pulled back.

 

It was glorious.

 

“Much better,” he purred as he sped up.

 

Breathy whimpers met hoarse grunts as he pounded you into the mattress. Each thrust was pure heaven. You were writhing beneath him, bucking your hips which caused his pelvic bone to meet your clit but even though the heat was already building up again you still felt as though he was holding back.

 

“Gabe? Harder. Please!”

 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“I said I need you to fuck me harder!”

 

In response, he snapped his hips and your back bowed off the bed before he settled for a punishing rhythm that gave you exactly what you needed.

 

“Someone likes a little pain with her pleasure, huh?”

 

“Yesss, so good, don't stop! Please, Gabe! Keep going!”

 

“¡Tócate!” ( _Touch yourself!_ )

 

You trailed a hand from his bicep up to his shoulder and then dragged your palm down his defined chest before once again marvelling at his abs. Sliding your hand deeper, you settled on your clit and began to softly rub yourself while he kept rutting into you.

 

It didn't take long before your cunt tightened around him. You weren't sure if it was a compliment to his skills in bed or embarrassing on your end because you were so easily unravelled by him. Maybe the fact that it was _Gabe_ was why you were so close again already. Not that you were complaining. You'd had enough bad sex in your early twenties that you were thankful for the fact that he most certainly knew how to get you there.

 

“¿Te vas a venir otra vez, mi amor?” ( _Are you going to cum for me again, my love?_ )

 

When only garbled nonsense came out of your mouth, he shifted until he was kneeling between your spread thighs. Gripping your hips, he picked up his pace - which made you instinctively rub your clit faster as well - and dipped his head to take a hard nipple into his mouth. The sensation of his hot mouth made you whine and you instantly let go of his arm in favour of pinching the peak he was currently neglecting.

 

It was all too much. His cock ramming into you, your fingers on your clit and nipple in addition to Gabe scraping his teeth across your other nipple merged into a crescendo that flung you off the edge.

 

You choked on his name as your vision whitened out.

 

Whether it was seconds or minutes later, you had no idea, but coherency returned to you eventually. Gabe was hunched over you, kissing your cheek and neck as he made low shushing noises while his hips softly rolled into yours. He was still as hard as a rock and buried deep inside you.

 

You caught his lips with yours and welcomed his tongue eagerly. The movement of his cock sent frissions of painful electricity through your otherwise limp body.

 

“Are you done, mi amor? Do you want me to stop? I can finish myself--”

 

“No,” you sobbed. If this were a one night stand you would have pushed him off of you but it was Gabe. “Keep going.”

 

“Gatita--”

 

“Please, I want you to,” you told him as you pulled him to lie fully on top of you.

 

He must have recognised the stubborn set of your jaw because he began to fuck into you with long, hard thrusts that had him groaning and panting in no time at all as your cunt spasmed around his thick member. Even though you were tempted to close your eyes to cope with the overstimulation, you made sure to watch him intently, delighting in the deepening frown between his brows as he approached his own climax. You lay there and obediently took him as he changed his angle, which allowed him to sink further into your body, making your toes curl from the too sharp pleasure. His hips began to stutter and after slamming into you a few more times, you got to watch him fall apart as he spent himself inside you. The wet heat filling you up was a new experience for you. It felt a little weird but you were also glad that it had been with him.

 

“Lo has hecho tan bien, mi amor,” he murmured hoarsely as he buried his face in your neck. _(You did so well, my love.)_

 

“I could say the same to you,” you replied as you brought your arms around him to stroke his back.

 

You liked the way his weight almost crushed you. He felt safe and warm and you wished you could stay like this forever. But after a few minutes, he carefully pulled out of you and rolled off, taking you with him to curl up against his side.

 

“That was--”

 

“Yeah,” he said.

 

You didn't see his face but you just knew he was smirking smugly so you rolled your eyes in response.

 

“We should’ve done this ages ago,” you added.

 

“No argument there.”

 

As the sweat dried on your skin, you almost drifted off but a loud growling from your stomach prevented you from falling asleep.

 

“I'm hungry,” you stated sheepishly.

 

He barked a laugh. “I heard. Want me to order pizza?”

 

“Oh! Could we?”

 

“Of course. You did warn me you might need to be fed and you will need fuel for later.”

 

“Later, huh?”

 

“Told you. Enhanced stamina. Think you can keep up?”

 

“Get me pizza and you can bet your arse I'll be able to keep up with you, old man.”

* * *

 

Sunlight filtered into the room as you opened your eyes. You were looking straight at the window and the brightness made you squint. Something heavy was curled around your waist and after a second of blinking dumbly, your brain put the pieces together as you became aware of a large, warm body pressed against your back.

 

You yawned and a kiss was pressed to your cheek.

 

“Good morning,” Gabe rumbled.

 

His voice was slightly scratchy from sleep but filled with warmth and even though you groaned, you couldn't stop a smile from forming on your lips.

 

“Morning,” you replied as you glanced over your shoulder. “How long have you been awake?”

 

“Just a few minutes.”

 

“Gabe?”

 

He hummed as he kissed your bare shoulder.

 

“I need coffee.”

 

Your grumbled statement made him laugh.

 

“Is that your way of telling me I should've gotten my ass out of bed and brought you coffee?”

 

“No,” you said decisively. “I would've been very cross with you if you'd skipped out on me in the morning. Again.”

 

“Again?”

 

“You’ve run from my bed twice already. Once in Bavaria and once on base.”

 

“I'm sorry. If I get up now and make you coffee will you accept my sincerest apologies?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He was putting on his briefs when you asked, “Could you get my bag from the car? I really want to kiss you but I need to brush my teeth first. Don't want to traumatise you with bad morning breath.”

 

Chuckling, he nodded at you as you pulled the covers up to your chin and closed your eyes to doze for a bit.

 

When he came back in, he was wearing sweats and a shirt. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and dropped your bag at the foot of the bed.

 

“Thanks,” you said as he vanished into the bathroom.

 

You stretched, cataloguing your body. The muscles in your legs felt a little tight and you could tell you were sore from last night but it was the pleasant kind of soreness. Smiling, you watched Gabe enter the bedroom again.

 

“Coffee's almost ready,” he told you. “Come join me in the kitchen when you're ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After you'd brushed your teeth and undid the remnants of your updo, you brushed out your hair and retrieved Gabe's button up from last night since you wanted to shower before putting on your change of clothes.

 

In the light of day, you finally looked at your surroundings.

 

The bedroom was decorated in greys and blues with cherry wood furniture. It was pleasant but you didn't see any personal touches like pictures or knick knacks and the theme carried over into the living room. The kitchen, however, was typical for a bachelor; chrome appliances and glossy black fronts.

 

You walked around the kitchen island to join him and, first things first, raised onto your tiptoes to give him a proper kiss.

 

“Now coffee,” you demanded, making him grin as he slid a mug over to you.

 

“I only have decaf.”

 

“What?” you shrieked, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. “But why? What is wrong with you? Decaf isn't coffee! It's an abomination--”

 

“I was kidding,” he said, laughing at your full-blown rant.

 

“Sadist.”

 

“Gotta take my kicks where I can find 'em.”

 

Glaring at him, you took a cautious sip and were relieved when it turned out to be real coffee.

 

“You stole my shirt,” he pointed out before he turned towards the fridge to get a carton of eggs and bacon.

 

You raised your eyebrow at his back and undid the buttons on the shirt while he wasn't looking. Letting it drop off your shoulders, you hooked the collar on your forefinger while you nonchalantly picked your mug back up with your free hand and watched him turn towards you.

 

Gabe stopped short.

 

“Here,” you said, holding out his shirt to him. “Wouldn't want to be a burden by stealing your clothes without permission.”

 

Slowly, he placed the food onto the counter and freed your mug from your grip, setting it down as well. Next thing you knew, he had you thrown over his shoulder, making you drop the shirt in the process.

 

“We're going back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.**  
>  Translations:  
>  Gatita = Kitten  
>  Cariño = Darling  
>  **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **~~~**
> 
> I found this video on Tumblr ages ago and have watched it a million times by now so if you'd like to see [bachata being danced to this exact song](https://lascitateognesperanza.tumblr.com/post/167764770763/crossmango-why-is-nobody-talking-about-this), have a look at this and join me in sighing wistfully at how beautiful it is (Tumblr link).
> 
> White roses are my favourite flowers. Sue me.
> 
> This is the outfit reader is wearing on their date: [dress](https://shonajoy.com/products/core-cocktail-dress-black?region=USD), [shoes](http://st1.schuhe.de/imgdb/img/_muecke/457609/457609-06.png), [earrings](http://www.medesiderio.com/image/cache/data/earrings/plat-art-deco-flower/plat-art-deco-earrings-02-500x500.jpg), [bracelet](http://www.mardonjewelers.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/marriage31.jpg), [purse](https://www.decoweddings.com/product/1920s-silver-beaded-art-deco-purse/), [leather jacket](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1v5.UHFXXXXaNXpXXq6xXFXXXa/2015-font-b-New-b-font-women-motorcycle-font-b-jacket-b-font-font-b-New.jpg) and, last but not least, the [mood ring](http://www.freyashop.ru/images/goods/3640_2_or.jpg).  
>  (I have those exact pumps and they're among my all-time faves.)
> 
> This is the reference I used for the [club](http://api.ning.com/files/atIBr2CxMmJOEiKCvYV9KlYb-J*vkhArJVTADPs5d95sEG8nex59ckdy0KoFiofMm0kVx*EwZcGjaszVFqwIHPIqEo1lKOI3/01b.jpg).
> 
> I found lyrics for _Corazón Sin Cara_ by Prince Royce on [this site](https://learnlanguageswithmusic.com/prince-royce-corazon-sin-cara-lyrics-english-spanish-translation/) along with translations but the English version wasn't really idiomatic so I went back over it and adjusted it to make it sound like a native speaker wrote it (as much as I could). I'm a professional translator (English + German) so I have some experience with direct translations vs idiomatic ones. My Spanish isn't up to par though, so I won't claim they're perfect but if you'd like to read my translation of the entire song feel free to ask in the comments and I'll be happy to show them to you.
> 
> **~~~**
> 
> **I've been asked a few times now whether or not there'll be more of this series and if so, what the timeline is.**
> 
> **Yes, there will be more. Lots of it.**
> 
> **Yes, this series will span past Recall and will deal with Gabe becoming Reaper and affiliating himself with Talon (I've had a theory about what exactly happened that goes much further than simply “Reyes wants vengeance” for over a year now). Next year, I'll introduce Moira to our Blackwatch crew.**
> 
> **But, fair warning: if your Happy Place is Gabe & reader having children, this series isn't going to be a good fit for you. I despise the pregnancy trope and if you've read “Decompression”, you might recall reader mentioning that she's not the maternal type; there's a reason I put that line in there. I'd hate to string anyone along just because you assumed them having kids was a foregone conclusion.**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!  
>  XoXo**


End file.
